Those Words
by GreekGoddessHestia
Summary: All she had to do was so those words that would bring my life crashing down. And that is what she did. And its all Nate's fault.


**Hello!!! I know I'm like supposed to be writing the next chapter to Her Angel (LOOK IT UP IF YOU HAVENT READ IT!!) but this idea has been in my head for ages so I though, better write it down before you forget tash!!!! So I am.**

**Those Words**

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I'm in love with her.

I am totally head over heels in love with her.

You're probably thinking, WHO IS HE IN LOVE WITH!!! But how can you possibly not know the angel sent from heaven!! Well, in case you don't know her, (you should be sent to a mental institution if you haven't…) her name is Mitchie Torres.

Yes. I, Shane Gray, am helplessly in love with Mitchie Torres.

I love everything about her. The way she moves when she is dancing, it has my eyes glued. The way she bites her bottom lip when she is confused. The way when she is happy, and she makes that big smile of hers. Even the way she says, Hey. Hows it going? Everything about her has me going crazy.

But, yes there is always a but, she is in love with Nate Black. My SUPPOSED best friend.

He knew how much I liked her. He saw how much we connected on that Final Jam. But he asked her out anyway!! And now they have been going strong for two years. There anniversary tonight. And throughout these whole two years. I have planted those fake smiles. That fake laugh. And no-one noticed that I was slowly dieing inside.

I remember when I taught at Camp Rock for the second time. And the way I felt like my whole world was coming down, and my heart was being smashed and torn apart into million of little pieces then stomped on. All when Mitchie told me she was with Nate.

I take a deep breath.

I am extremely tired. I'm tired of trying to break Nate and Mitchie up. Tired of faking that I'm not in love with my best friend. Tired of waking up every morning to find that my dreams aren't true. And just plain tired.

I decide to go to bed to try and get some shut eye.

_FLASHES OF MEMORIES … HIS DREAM_

"_Lets go get some ice-cream Mitchie."_

"_Okay Shane."_

"_This is me…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_A person. And there is a way to talk to a person, and that's not it."_

"_Fine. I'll just have my manager send it over again."_

"_You do that… Ahem"_

"_Thank-you?"_

"_Much better."_

"_So. You better get back to the kitchen."_

"_What!!"_

"_To get some dip for those chips."_

"_Hey Mitch."_

"_Hey Shane. I have some amazing news!!! I'm going out with Nate!!"_

"_I love you Nate."_

"_I love you too Mitchie."_

"_GUYS!!! Can you please stop sucking each others faces and concentrate on teaching!!"_

"_Your just jealous."_

"_You have no-idea…" (a/n he says that so quietly that no-one heard him.)_

"_I've gotta find you. You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing."_

"_This is me."_

"_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me."_

"_This is me."_

_WAKES UP FROM DREAM_

I open my eyes quickly. I walk over to the window and look up at all the stars. I make a wish on one. I wish that she loved me. Suddenly. I have an inspiration for a song. I walk over to my guitar and begin strumming. The words just come to me.

I wish that you loved me  
I wish that you could see  
Just how much you mean to me

So I wish upon the stars  
Every single one  
'cause I'm hoping  
That one day I'll be the one  
And that one day you'll see  
That we were meant to be

And I want you to know  
What I can't really show  
Because I can't really take  
This much longer

So I wish upon the stars  
Every single one  
'cause I'm hoping  
That one day I'll be he one  
And that one day you'll see  
That we were meant to be

I wish that you loved me  
I wish that you could see  
Just how much you mean to me

I finish writing the last words and notes, and sigh. I really do wish that she would love me. I just love her so much.

But I can't stop my feelings towards her. And she can't stop the feelings she has towards Nate.

I just can't believe that Nate went for her!!! HE KNEW!!! I TOLD HIM AND HE WENT AND BLOODY WELL KISSED HER AND MADE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!!

I resent him for that. But I have held it together. But I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

There was a knock on the door. So I opened it. Mitchie lunched herself at me and gave me a huge hug. She squeals.

I look at her confusedly.

"I'M PREGNANT AND I'M GETTING MARRIED TO NATE!!!!!"

With those words, my life just came crashing down.

**THAT'S IT!!! I FINISHED MY FIRST EVER CAMP ROCK ONE SHOT!!! IM SO HAPPY!!!! Just so you know I love smitchie!!! And I was gonna write one but I veered off the plot and this came out… I LOVE YOU KIERON!!!! BABY YOU ARE MY ROCK!!!! This isn't really a lot of writing but its good enough!!! **

**Peace out**

**Love tashie : D**

**p.s. the song is mine. I was bored so I made it up!! I was gunna to Just Friends by the jonas brothers but couldn't be bothered finding it all out cause its really late. **


End file.
